Rebekah and Katherine
The complex family relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the doppelgänger witch/vampire non-Original hybrid, Katherine Pierce. The relationship between Katherine and Rebekah was initially friendly, though this was in part due to Rebekah trying to earn Katherine's trust in order to deliver her to her half-brother, Klaus. After Katherine fled with the moonstone and changed herself into a vampire (her acts effectively ruining the relationship between Klaus and Elijah), Rebekah grew to greatly dislike Katherine and hold a grudge against her. They finally meet again in New Orleans at the old Mikaelson plantation house when Rebekah traveled there from Mystic Falls to find her brother, Elijah. Even though she initially claimed she didn't care about Katherine or the baby she had conceived with Rebekah's brother Klaus, she and Katherine quickly became close friends, managing to overcome their rocky history, with Rebekah looking after Katherine and helping her prepare for motherhood. When Katherine finally had her baby, she and Klaus decided it was in their newborn daughter Adyelya's best interest if she was sent away with Rebekah (and Nadia) the only person they trusted other than themselves to care for her, until they could make New Orleans safe for her again. When Rebekah moved back to New Orleans with Adyelya after their extended absence, she and Katherine continued to be close friends and worked together to thwart Rebekah's aunt Dahlia when she came to claim Adyelya for her own. The two underwent somewhat of a separation being Rebekah held a piece of the Hollow’s soul and Katherine had to raise Adyelya away from Rebekah due to this on purpose. However, Katherine and Rebekah still remained friends, communicating through video call and magic, which was confirmed by Rebekah after Katherine's death. Rebekah admitted to grieving Katherine and mourned her by drinking one day shortly after Katherine's death. Rebekah was unable to attend Katherine's funeral due to still housing a piece of the Hollow’s soul. However, much like Klaus, she has vowed to find a way to bring Katherine back. History Katerina (Katherine) first met Rebekah in 1490 after she was banished to England by her parents to live with relatives for having a child out of wedlock. Rebekah was living as a noblewoman with her brother, Klaus and Elijah, in England at the time. Rebekah and Katerina met at a fancy party, and Rebekah quickly realized that Katerina was the Petrova doppelgänger they been waiting for, for almost five hundred years. Rebekah then became close friends with Katerina, and introduced her to Klaus and Elijah, who began courting her in order to trick her. Rebekah, much like Elijah, began to become real ''friends with Katherine; however, she also did not like how Elijah was starting to develop feelings for Katherine, and how interested Klaus was in Katherine (even if he intended to sacrifice her for the curse). When Katerina learned that she was to be sacrificed in order to break the curse binding Klaus' werewolf heritage, she escaped with the help of several of the Mikaelsons' associates, Trevor and Rose, and then tricked Rose into giving her vampire blood, so she could transition. Once Katerina was a vampire, her blood could no longer be used for the ritual as it had to be human blood; she then ran away, fleeing the wrath of Klaus. This act destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond as brothers for centuries as Katerina pushed her way between the two brothers, and Rebekah began held a grudge against Katerina ever since. 1920s Rebekah was living with Klaus in Chicago after they had fled their home in New Orleans when Mikael tracked them down. It was in Chicago that the siblings met Stefan Salvatore, who became close friends with Klaus and began a romantic relationship with Rebekah. Katherine, who was also in the city at the time, likely to check up on Stefan, observed him and Rebekah from afar. After a police raid led by the then-police chief Mikael cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but when she saw Stefan approaching where she was standing, she ran away before Stefan could see her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In ''Stand By Me, Damon informed Rebekah that Katherine had stolen the cure from right under their noses after feeding Jeremy to Silas to wake him. Damon and Rebekah ultimately teamed up to find her, and ended up capturing Galen Vaughn to get information about Katherine and her plans. In Bring It On, it was revealed that Katherine had found Hayley in New Orleans at some point prior to the Mystic Falls Gang's trip to the island, and Katherine told Hayley that she could help her find information on her real parents if Hayley gave her information on the cure and the gang's plans to retrieve it. Katherine then sent the vampire Will to kill Hayley, as she became a "loose end" after she had served her purpose to her. Klaus however, bit Will and saved Hayley from being killed. After Rebekah and Damon found Will afterward, severely out of it from the hallucinatory and hunger-inducing effects of a hybrid bite, and Damon killed him before he could tell them anything about the cure or Katherine. Damon insisted that it was to save Will the pain of dying from his bite, but Rebekah reminded him that she had a vial of Klaus' blood to heal him, and correctly guessed that Damon killed him so he couldn't give Rebekah the information about Katherine's whereabouts, as she knew Damon wanted the cure for Elena instead. In Because the Night, Damon took Elena to New York City under the guise of getting away from Mystic Falls while she adjusted to having her humanity switch turned off, but in reality, he was planning on figuring out where Katherine (and by extension, the cure) were hiding by searching through Will's notes. However, Rebekah followed them up to New York, where the girls decided to team-up, as Elena didn't want the cure, and she figured that finding Katherine and getting the cure for Rebekah would ensure that the Salvatore brothers wouldn't use it her. In American Gothic, Elena and Rebekah tracked Katherine down in Pennsylvania and forced her to give them the cure. Elena then posed as Katherine to meet with Elijah while Katherine and Rebekah stayed at the café. Katherine sarcastically remarked that she had forgotten how charming Rebekah was, and Rebekah replied, "I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers." Later, Katherine revealed to Rebekah, Stefan and Damon that Elena was with Elijah, and slyly confessed that she and Elijah were lovers. She then took Damon and Rebekah to her house under the guise of handing over the cure to them. However, she tricked Damon into putting his arm into a fish tank full of vervain before dunking his head into the water and trying to run out of the house with "the cure." Rebekah ended up blocking her way and insisted that she either give her the cure or she will be killed. Katherine, not wanting to die, threw "the cure" into the air to distract her before running away. Rebekah grabs "the cure" and broke it open to drink it, despite Damon and Stefan's protests. She passed out from the contents, but when she awoke, she realized that she was still a vampire, and Stefan guessed that Katherine had made a fake "cure" out of an extra-concentrated dose of vervain. Season Five In The Originals ''episode, when Rebekah learns over the phone from Elijah that Katherine was given the cure and now she is pregnant with her brother Klaus' child, she is angry as she believes that Katherine has stolen her chance at having a human "fairytale" ending. Throughout The Originals Series Quotes Trivia * Originally, Katherine implied that she had never actually met Rebekah, telling Stefan she had only heard of her, but in ''American Gothic, it was confirmed that the two had interacted with one another during their time in England in the 15th century. * Rebekah is the second person to call Katherine "witch girl," the first being Klaus. * Rebekah and Katherine initially dislikes one another; however, after Katherine retrieved the daggers and gave them over to Rebekah, then Rebekah started to show an interest in her though Katherine did not show this same interest in becoming friends till later. * Katherine likes Rebekah because “she's a bitch," just like her. * Katherine and Klaus put Adyelya under the protection of Rebekah (and Nadia) because it isn't safe in New Orleans. * Rebekah shows Katherine her wedding dress. * Katherine helps Freya to torture Aurora, who is hiding the location of Rebekah's body. * In Savior, Rebekah attacks Katherine while she was under the madness of the Cursed Stake. Later, she apologizes for her action to Katherine on her farewell. * Katherine safeguarded Rebekah and the Mikaelson family's coffins for five years while she looked for cures for their respective ailments. * Although Rebekah couldn’t physically attend Katherine's funeral, she admitted to grieving her death in her own way. * Rebekah has vowed to help Klaus bring Katherine back.